Curiosidad
by Saladita12
Summary: Takao y Max sobretodo Takao tienen curiosidad de saber que es lo que hacen Kai y Rei en las mañanas cuando salen juntos del hotel. Nada bueno puede pasar cuando Takao y Max juegan a los espías. Tinte de KxR


**Curiosidad**

**by: Nadeshiko**

-

-  
**advertencia:** este fic puede contener escenas de sexo y/o accion explicita asi que si no te gusta el genero por el amor de dios NO leas!! shuuuuu n perteneces aqui, solo pica la flechita izquierda del lado izquierdo superior de tu pantalla y sal por favor, no me hago responsable de posibles traumas psicologicos o mentales debido al fic  
**declimer:** TT-TT no, Beyblade no me pertenece y dudo que me pertenesca algun dia asi que no vayan a pensar que es mio ya que este es de Takao Aoki/BB Project/TV Tokyo y demas gente que tiene esa dicha ù.u  
**pareja:** Kai x Rei  
**clasificacion:** B  
**genero:** romance/humor  
**summary:** que pasa cuando Takao y Max quieren espiar a sus otros dos compañeros con el fin de averiguar que se traen entre manos? nada bueno puede pasar cuando el rubio y el japones juegan a los espias [shounen ai[Kai x Rei[oneshot

-dialogos-

_"pensamientos"__  
_

-

-  
-

-**T**akao, ¿estas seguro que esto es una buena idea? ¿que pasara si Kai o Rei nos descubren?- preguto el tierno americano a su amigo oji-azul, ambos iban vestidos de color verde y traian unos binoculares

-Vamos Max ¿que nos pueen hacer? ademas, recuerda que vienes conmigo, no hay posibilidades de ser desubiertos-

_"y se supone que eso es una buena noticia?" _se pregunto a si mísmo el rubio con un gesto inconforme

-Bueno ya, guarda silenciode otro modo seguro nos descubren- dijo colocándole una mano sobre la boca a el menor, indicandole guardar silencio

Supongo que se preguntan que es lo que pasa aqui, bueno se los explicare. El gordo...ejem...Takao siempre ha tenido curiosidad de saber que hacen Kai y Rei cuando salen a 'entrenar' todos los dias. Todos pensarian que, obviamente, a entrenar, pero Takao cree fervientemente que hacen otras 'cositas' además de entrenar, sobretodo al ver que siempre llegaban en condiciones inusuales; sudados, despeinados, ajitados y sonrojados. Seguro ustedes como yo piensan lo mismo, '¿que no asi es como llegan despues d e entrenar a las 5 am?' pues Takao es terco e insiste en que es algo mas...y el por que Max lo acompaña, pues por que como buen amigo acompaña al campeon mundal...bueno no, Takao lo olbigo a ir por que le daba miedo que Kai lo torurara hasta morir si lo encontraba espiandolo con Rei mientras hacían lo suyo, asi al menos no moriria solo. Ejem...bueno regresando con lo importante.

El dia era calido...claro que siendo verano era logico, aun siendo la madrugada, el sol brillaba, el cielo staba empezando a tomar un color azulado...las aves trinaban deliciosamennte y los arboles se movian al compaz del viento, a todo esto se sumaba que un par de guapos beybladers corrian por el parque con la mirada sobre el camino, su piel se veia brillosa debido al sudor, iban a trote rapido y usaban unos pants negros con bolsillos laterales, una camisa pegada al cuerpo blanca y como detalle, el peli-negro traia su larga cabellera atada en una simple cola baja. Esta era una escena que deleitaba a cualquiera que pasara, hombres y mujeres. Mas no estaban solos en su trote, eran seguidos de cerca por los antes mencionados Takao y Max.

-¿ves Takao? solo corren y corren y corren, no van a hacer NADA mas!- gritó el rubiecito cuando los vieron parar en uno de los grandes jardines del bello parque-

-no me consta Maxie...se que haran algo tarde o temprano- dijo con pose sabia

-¿a si? ¿como que?- preguinto dudoso el menor hacia su mejor amigo, no sabia por que razon, casualidad o lo que sea estaba acompañando a Takao

-no lo se...tal vez esten planeando alguna broma contra nosotros o se quieran unir al abuelo de Kai ¡o aun peor! ¡¡¡quieran conquistar al mundo!!!-

-Takao...recuerdame no volver a dejar que tomes café en la mañana- dijo el americano antes de pararse -sabes que normalmente te seguiria en esta 'emocionante' aventura- dijo con sarcasmo -pero me levantaste a las 4:00 y no pienso seguir persigiendo a Kai y a Rei o dormirme en el intento asi que...¡ahí me cuentas hermano!- dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de irse, pero de nuevo fue interceptado por Takao-

-Maxie...no queria llegar a esto, pero no me has dejado alternativa...si me dejas aqui solo y avandonado...yo...yo -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos -no tendre otra opcion mas que...- cambio su cara a una 'amenazadora' -usar a...Teddy como solucion- dijo sacando de su mochila al bello osito de felpa amarrado a un fuego artificial.

-¡Takao! no te atrevas a hacerle daño- dijo temeroso el menor

-nooo, si tu colaboras este bonito y aflepado amigo no sufrira el horrible destino de estallar en muchos pedacitos- hizo el ridículo intento de reirse malvadamente, causando las miradas asustadas de los transenuentes que paseaban por detrás de ellos.

-ok, ok ire, pero no creas que no estoy enojado por agarrar a Teddy sin permiso y por cierto Takao...-

-¿si dime?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora mientras guardaba el objeto de chantaje

-la risa malefica no te queda- dijo el rubio caminando hacia los otros dos que estaban platicando

-Maxie ¡eres malo! la practique durante toda una semana- dijo haciendo lo mismo que su amigo

-shhh callate que con tanto ruido no oigo nada de lo que dicen- dijo esta vez tapandole la boca al otro y ladeando la cabeza para oir mejor -solo hablan de beyblade, aqui no va a pasar NADA Takao...- dijo hasta que oyo algo bastante perturbante

-ahh...Kai- dijo se oyó de forma placentera la voz de Rei -por favor Kai con cuidado...auch! eso duele...ah..- por concecuensia Max se coloro tanto que parecia una buena imitación de un semaforo en rojo

-ehh...Max..que sucede?- pregunto curioso Takao, y su respuesta fue que lo jalaran para oir la 'traumante' situacion

-ahh...Kai, es fantastico...mas fuerte- decía Rei

-así esta bien?- decia el mayor de ambos

-ahhh no tan fuerte...Kai me lastimas- dijo con una voz placentera y a la vez con algo de dolor

-tu me dijiste que mas fuerte..Rei- se defendió el otro

-pero no TAN fuerte...ah- dijo al sentir los rapidos movimientos del ruso

-¿Oyes lo que yo oigo?- pregunto Max a Takao sobre lo que estaban oyendo...mas este parecia estar en estado de inconciencia ya que estaba con un tic en el ojo y la cara total mente roja, solo comparable con la sangre -ehh ¿Takao?...¿Takao?..¡TAKAO!- grito haciendo que su amigo 'despertara'

-¡yo no me comí el pai!- grito al despertarse el menor

-Takao nadie te acuso de comerte el pai _"aun que ahora se por que no habia pai's en el buffet esta mañana"_- lo calmó Max antes de darse cuenta de que...Kai y Rei los observaban desde arriba (Takao y Max estaban sentados) -ejejejeje ehhh...podemos explicar el por que estamos aqui- se intentó defender Maxie al pararse

-¡waaa! ¡no me hagan nada todo fue idea de Max! el me chantajeo con que volaria a Dragoon en pedacitos si no lo acompañaba- lloriqueo Takao parandose tambien y poniendose atras de Max

_"aqui se nota la lealtad hoy en dia -" -_bueno jejeje tenemos muy buenas razones para estar aqui-  
-¿a si? ¿cuales?- preguntó Kai con la mirada fija en Takao, una mirada fría que helaría hasta al mismo Sol.

-¡esta bien! ¡confieso! ¡queriamos saber por que salian solo ustedes dos a las 5 de la mañana, asi que oblige a Maxie a venir y los estamos siguiendo hace dos horas! pero les juro que no los oimos tener una relacion sex...mph- si, de nuevo Max le debió tapar la bocota a su amigo antes de que revelara algo que podría costarles una sesion de entrenamiento cortesia de Hiwatari y una de tortura por parte de Kon

-Takao...- decia Kai muy enojado

-Maxie...- dijo esta vez Rei con el mismo tono usado por el menor y sus pupilas rasgadas

-¡¡waaaa!!- salieron corriendo ambos en la direccion por donde vinieron...hasta desaparecer entre la espesura del parque, al no ver rastros de sus espias, Kai y Rei se sonrieron...habian logrado su cometido

-que bueno que nos dimos cuenta que nos seguian- dijo Kai abrazando a Rei por la espalda  
-si...bella sorpresa se habrian dado..- dijo esta vez Rei, besando suavemente a su compañero.

Bueno...creo que Max y Takao no estaban tan alejados de la realidad como pensabamos. Es gracioso lo mal que puede soner un Kai dandole un relajante masaje a Rei. Me temo que es todo por hoy.

**FIN**

Kukukuku XD me sorprende que ayan llegado hasta este punto del fic ajaajaja, no me culpen por escribir esta sarta de tonterias, por que solo lo hice con el unico fin de hacerlos reir un poco, vamos se que se rieron en alguna parte...bueno y si no lo hicieron al menos lo intente n,n. Este no es mi estilo, asi que no se si escribire algo como esto de nuevo.

GRACIAS por leer y por sus posibles reviews!

PD: lamento no poder seguir mis otros dos fics..pero por razones personales me veo algo incapacitada gracias por su comprension


End file.
